Lavandería
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Los chicos tienen un pequeño negocio que atraerá a clientes que quizas no le agraden tanto a Tweek. Celos, familia, ropa sucia y CREEK


-Te dije que seria buena idea Tweek, un par de clientes más y pronto tendremos el dinero para los pasajes- comentaba en tono monótono el chico pelinegro mientras contaba algunos billetes.

-Ngh creo que son holgazanes, Gha! nadie en este pueblo quiere lavar su ropa- decía Tweek jugando con sus pies sentado sobre una gran lavadora.

Los chicos habían iniciado un pequeño negocio lavando ropa para reunir dinero, deseaban viajar a la ciudad vecina ya que el festival del café y la junta nacional de cobayos se realizarían la misma semana en un mes, el panorama perfecto para esos dos bichos raros que por cosas de el destino ahora eran novios.

Inicialmente lo de la lavandería no había entusiasmado mucho a Tweek ya que todo el mundo tiene lavadora y es una actividad monótona y aburrida pero decidió confiar en el instinto de su novio y sorpresivamente resulto ser una buena idea ya que al parecer nadie en el pueblo quería lavar su ropa y como ellos cobraban un poco menos que las lavanderías establecidas los clientes no se hicieron esperar.

-Acércame las bolsas de ropa Tweek-dijo Craig apuntando un montón de bolsas de tela, cada una con el nombre de cada cliente- no vas a creerlo pero una de tus personas "favoritas" es nuestro cliente- dijo en tono burlesco el pelinegro. A la cabeza de el cafeinomano solo vino una persona

-Thomas.. Hijo de puta ..-murmuró el rubio mientras su novio distraído seguía con el lavado- acechando otra vez gha! Ya veras..

-Dijiste algo tweekers ?

-Gha nada ! Te ves guapo lavando ropa-"eres un experto en el arte de distraer Tweek" se felicito mentalmente.

-Tu te vez guapo siempre-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su novio y poniéndole su chullo-debería lavar tu ropa.

-Tendrías que quitármela primero- respondió coquetamente el rubio mientras celebraba mentalmente sus dotes actorales, ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse y salieron corriendo de la mano como niños de el sótano de los padres de Tweek donde estaba instalado su pequeño negocio.

*mucho sexo gay después *

Craig dormía plácidamente en la cama de Tweek cubierto ligeramente por las sabanas.

-Es mi oportunidad… se inicia el plan anti Thomas.. pero primero- tweek tomo su celular, fotografió a su novio, tenia el extraño fetiche de tomarle una foto después de hacerlo, rarezas que al pelinegro ya le hacían gracia y hasta le gustaban- ngh esta va directo al álbum gha! Ahora a destruir a mi "cliente favorito".

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano, se lanzo al lugar donde tenían las las bolsas de los clientes hasta que dio con la indicada

-"Thomas" hijo de puta ya veras...gha!-tomo la bolsa y esparció en esta el contenido de un pequeño frasco- veremos si ngh sigues insistiendo en que Craig lave tu ropa gha!.

*al dia siguiente

Craig llego en la camioneta de su padre por su novio y los encargos de la lavanderia. Los chicos subieron las bolsas con la ropa ya limpia y comenzaron sus entregas. Tweek iba pendiente de el camino, a la espera de su dulce venganza. Paso el rato y ya solo quedaba la bolsa de "Thomas", el rubio estaba nervioso, el pelinegro parecía no dirigirse a la casa de el chico tourette, es más, estaban llegando a la casa de craig.

-Gha ! Que hacemos aqui craig

-Entregar el ultimo pedido-dijo sin cuidado mientras bajaban de el auto y tomaban la ultima bolsa- te lo dije ayer, una de tus personas favoritas es nuestro cliente.

-Mierda...

-Pero tranquilo, mi papá ya esta comenzando a encariñarse contigo-se acerco a su novio y beso su frente.

-Ghaaa ! tu papá ?!ngh ..Presión -"Thomas Thomas Thomas mierda mi suegro se llama Thomas !" pensaba el rubio mientras luchaba por no jalarse los cabellos.

-si tweek, entreguemos esto de una vez-dijo Craig adivinando las intenciones de el rubio y sugentandole las manos, saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta y el rubio se escondió tras el nervioso pero antes de que Craig abriera la puerta alguien más lo hizo.

-oh.. Hola chicos

-hola señor Tucker...-saludo nervioso Tweek, su suegro siempre lo había intimidado, Craig se limito a hacer su seña y entregar la bolsa.

-Gracias chicos, me alegra verlos trabajar juntos...Tweek estamos haciendo una barbacoa en familia, quieres pasar ?-por primera vez en su vida su suegro lo invitaba a una actividad familiar, el rubio debería estar feliz pero por desgracia los polvo pica pica que puso en la ropa de su supuesto enemigo le hacían temer por su vida.

-Ngh yoo…

-vamos tweekers muero de hambre-dijo Craig tomando su mano y entrando-sabes a papá le esta comenzando a agradar la idea de que seamos novios, dice que me haces menos irritable jaja-comentaba despreocupado mientras el rubio que llevaba de la mano era un manojo de nervios. Estaban sentados a la mesa en el jardín, la señora Tucker les ofrecía soda mientras Ruby miraba encantada a tweek ,la pequeña tenia una fascinación por el novio de su hermano.

El señor Tucker estaba en la parrilla y le hizo señas a Tweek para que lo acompañara. El nervioso rubio se paro en contra de su voluntad para dirigirse donde estaba su suegro.

-te dije que ahora le agradas- le murmuró craig cerrándole un ojo.

El rubio llego hasta la parrilla y su suegro le ofreció una cerveza.

-Sabes tweek al principio lo tuyo con Craig no me encantaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que le haces bien a mi hijo.

-ngh gra..gracias -el chico quería que lo enterraran ahí mismo, había saboteado inconscientemente la relación con su suegro .

-Si, solo mira a mi muchacho, sonríe más, ya no se mete en tantos problemas y hasta se lleva bien con su hermana...

-Jodete hija de puta !-grito a lo lejos Craig lanzadole un plato a Rubi.

-Bueno quizás no tanto pero Craig se ve feliz y eso es por ti, salud-dijo chocando su cerveza con la que le entrego a Tweek.

-Gha! Salud!

-Y felicitaciones por el negocio, me alegra ser uno de sus clientes…espera creo que tengo un delantal parrillero ahí, te lo traeré para que me ayudes con esto.

-ngh ok... -"estoy completamente jodido"-yo..yo voy por el !-chillo desesperado.

-ok te espero- dijo el señor Tucker dando vuelta con una espátula algunas hamburguesas

-Gha! Craig acompañame!-grito arrastrando a su novio al interior de la casa -ngh craig necesito ayuda...

-tranquilo la ropa esta en el cuarto de mis padres y ...

-no es eso, lo jodi todo !.. Pensé que Thomas era Thomas y yo solo explote y hice algo muy estupido..

El chico le relato a su novio el plan que había ejecutado como venganza para su enemigo quien realmente no había aparecido.

-Tweek me siento un poco...utilizado? Me distrajiste con sexo para hacer esa idiotez...

-gah lo siento yo … no quería usarte ngh digo usarnos porque fuimos los dos pero ghha !

\- Mmm es normal que eso me excite? - pregunto el pelinegro quien más que molesto parecía entusiasmado ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

-Jodido pervertido ese no es el punto ! Que diablos hago ahora ?

-Decir la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias de ser un pequeño paranoico ? -Craig revoloteó su cabello y salió de la casa.

-Gha! Mierda...-tendría que contarle a su suegro lo que había hecho con su ropa y el por que, todos los Tucker sabrán sobre sus celos y se burlarían de el, era demasiada presión, pero era lo correcto, salió de la casa y camino hacia su suegro...

-Hey tweek no encontraste el delantal ?- pregunto su suegro.

-ngh vera yo...

-Papá me equivoque de bolsa, mañana te traigo tu ropa - comento sin cuidado Craig apareciendo en la escena abrazando a su novio por la espalda.

-oh..

-Thomas no le digas oh a tu hijo y su novio !- grito la señora Tucker y comenzó una ronda de señas, Tweek volteo a ver a su novio.

-me salvaste...-susurro el rubio, Craig le hizo la seña y el paranoico chico respondió a esta, después de todo su suegro ya lo trataba como a un Tucker más.

-que conste pequeño paranoico, ahora haremos más seguido esto de "usarnos"- le dijo su novio lamiendo su dedo.

-Mamá !Craig le hace cosas sucias a su lindo novio ! – grito la menor de los Tucker mientras su madre la regañaba por molestar a los novios y Thomas Tucker le cerraba un ojo en señal de aprobación a Tweek, al final de el día tenia la aprobación de su suegro, su novio un nuevo fetiche y no habían rastros de el ¨otro¨Thomas, la idea de la lavandería le gustaba cada vez más.

 **Pensar antes de actuar seria la casi moraleja de esto xd iba a actualizar tesis! Pero se me esta alargando el Tyde (si el mundo necesita mas tyde e.e) y shdasf y esta idea la tenia de hace rato y nunca esta de más el creek sobre todo cuando tienes a tweekers salvajes celosos rondando por ahí e.e**


End file.
